


Red No-Man´s Land

by Chocolateflower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 1939-1945, AU, Ballroom Dancing, Bravery, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Clary is around 17 years old, Currently ON HIATUS for a few more months (05.2017), East of France, F/M, Famine - Freeform, Fear, Financial Issues, France - Freeform, German occupation, Growing feelings, I´m still writing, Language Barrier, Love, Offizier Werlak, Sickness, WW II, War, Winter, more characters might appear in the future, story from 1943-19XX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolateflower/pseuds/Chocolateflower
Summary: WWII AU: 1944 Clary does everything to survive during the war. She has to provide for herself and her little brother, who is getting weaker and sicker.What will she have to face?And who will she encounter?Between famine and the cold winter, a happy end doesn t seem to be approaching soon... hope, the only thing keeping them alive.I do NOT own any of the characters, I don´t own The Mortal Instruments.Cross-posted on fanfiction.net All rights and characters belong to Cassandra Clare!





	1. Chapter 1

The grey sky reflected the destruction taking place on Earth. A red haired girl was making her way through the empty streets. The street wouldn´t normally be empty at this time of the day. Normally children would be running around, playing with their friends and neighbours. Women would be chatting in front of the stores as they made their way to different stores getting all the groceries they needed to cook a pleasant meal for their husband as they came home from work. Men would be filling the cafes' terraces talking about sports and politics or listening to the radio as the city´s sport team was trying to defend their title.

Right now no were men talking vividly about something, no women were walking with their groceries and no children were playing. Only a few men in khaki uniforms with loaded guns resting on their shoulders were patrolling down the streets, making sure order reigned in this small part of the French town. A red haired girl was walking down the street as fast as she could without attracting the attention of the soldiers. She turned into an empty alleyway and stopped in front of an old wooden door. Knocking three times rapidly and five times more slowly, the door opened and she disappeared inside.

The little boy, who had opened the door jumped in her arms after she had locked the door behind her. They stayed in their embrace for a couple of minutes.

"Come on. I brought you something to eat." The little boy jumped up and down in joy. The young woman smiled as she saw his youthful energy. They made their way to their small kitchen and she drew out a couple of things for under her dress. She had hidden a small loaf of bread as well as a few vegetables in hidden pockets she had sewed in her dress in case she had an opportunity like this. She cut two small pieces of bread handing one to the little boy. He practically threw himself on it.

"Eat slowly Jonathan. You know we don´t have much." His shoulders slumped as he weakly nodded. It broke her heart to see him like this. He was so young and with so much energy, but she couldn´t provide him with as much food as she would have liked. There simply was nothing left. After finishing their meager meal, they decided to head to bed. It had been a long day and the coldness of autumn intensified. She scooped the tired boy up and laid him down in bed and threw the covers on him. He rapidly fell asleep after he had curled up to her side, trying to keep himself warm. She was lulled to sleep by the soft snoring of the young boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic = French or German I translate it afterwards don´t worry ;)

Time jump – A few weeks later

She woke up with the sun rising and blinding her through the small dirty window. Leaving Jonathan sleep some more, she made her way to the small living area. She tried to find something to eat for him, but there wasn´t much left. Soon, the little boy had woken up and gotten out of bed.

"Clary? I´m hungry." He said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. She sighed and her hands shook. As much as she wanted to feed him, she couldn´t find anything. He had lost weight, so had she, so had everybody since the war began. She promised him she would try her best today to find him something. Pulling out an old coat that had been their mother´s, she kissed him on the cheeks and made her way to the cold spring weather outside. The wind ruffled her red curls and she tried to block out the wind, but she shivered and her feet and hands already started to go numb. She slowly made her way to the _hôtel de ville_. It was the only place that seemed to still be living. Many people were waiting outside, a few soldiers were entering and going out of the building not having to wait up in a line in the cold weather. She made her way to the end of the waiting line.

She knew it would take her the whole day, but she had no other choice. There was still the possibility that once she arrived at the desk there wouldn´t be any tickets left for her and her brother. She could only hope. The hours passed and the line grew longer behind her and shorter in front of her. She had been waiting for more than six hours as she made it to the desk.

" _Was brauchen Sie?"_ (What do you need?), asked the man as he readjusted his red armband.

" _Un…ticket?_ " (A ticket?) she answered not knowing what to call it else. She hoped he had understood her. He cocked an eyebrow and he eyed her up and down.

" _Ein Ticket? Zum Essen nehm´ ich mal an."_ (A ticket? I guess you meant a ticket for food.) She nodded hesitantly, not really knowing what he was telling her. He opened a folder in front of him. Clary saw it was empty. " _Kommen Sie morgen nochmal wieder, wir haben heute keine mehr_." (Come again tomorrow, he have no tickets left.) She was frozen in shock, anger and coldness. She had been waiting for hours, her brother was hungry, she was as well. They couldn´t even heat up their apartment, they couldn´t afford any wood. The officer shot her an impatient look and she stormed outside, colliding with a few of the soldiers. She practically ran down the street. Angry tears rolled down her cold-reddened cheeks. She bumped into an elderly man. She excused herself and helped him pick up what he had dropped with the impact.

" _Je suis vraiment désolée, Je ne regardais pas devant moi_./I´m terribly sorry. I wasn´t looking where I was going." He looked at her tired face.

" _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien n´est cassé_. /Do not worry. Nothing is broken." Both let out a weak laugh. Her stomach grumbled. An embarrassed smile grazed her lips as he started to dig in his pockets. She started biding her goodbyes and turned to leave.

" _Attendez!/_ Wait!" She turned around and saw the old man handing her a rumbled piece of pink paper. She took it and immediately gave it back to him as she saw what it was.

" _Non, je ne peux pas accepter._ /No, I can´t accept this."

" _Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Tenez, prenez le./_ You need it more than me. Here, take it." She hesitated, before she reached out to take the paper from his hands.

" _Comment est-ce que je peux vous repayer_?/ How can I repay you?" He chuckled.

" _Pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit Mademoiselle. Faites moi le plaisir de l´utiliser_./ No need to repay me. I´m only asking you to use it." She looked down at the paper in her hands and up again, only to see the elderly man already walking far away. Such generosity warmed her heart. The man mustn´t have had much more than her, and he still decided to let her take his food ticket so she could eat something. The old church´s bell rung 6 p.m. and she ran to the nearest bakery. She entered the empty shop, seeing it was completely out of stock. A woman that could have been the age of her mother walked in.

" _Bonjour, il ne vous resterais pas quelque chose par hazard?_ / Good evening, do you still have something left?" The woman warm smile faded away as she shook her head.

" _Je suis désolée, nous n´avons plus une miète de pain à vous proposer._ / I´m sorry, we have nothing left." Clary´s shoulders slumped. She didn´t know how she would be able to tell Jonathan again. She didn´t want to disappoint him again.

" _Par contre si vous revenez demain, je peux vous garder quelque chose de côté. Venez tôt comme ca il y aura moins de queue./_ If you want you can come back tomorrow and I´ll put a loaf of bread aside for you. Come early, so there won´t be many people." Clary´s head shot up, she wanted to hug her. She nodded franticly, thanking her. Even if she came home with nothing, she still had some good news. They had waited longer once for food, they could wait another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)  
> Eat chocolate!


	3. Chapter 3

She reached her house and made her special knock. The door soon opened and she quickly made her way inside so the coldness wouldn´t enter as well. She saw Jonathan look at her intently trying to find out if she managed to find some food. She kneeled in front of him.

" _Je n´ai rien pour aujourd´hui, mais demain matin je vais nous chercher du pain. Regarde, un gentil monsieur m´a donné ce ticket. Il n´y en avait plus à l´hôtel de ville, mais il me l´a offert_./ I have nothing on me now, but tomorrow morning I´ll go get us some bread. Look, a nice man offered his ticket to us. There were none left, and he kindly offered it to me." Jonathan looked at the pink paper wide-eyed.

 _"Wow! Il doit être vraiment gentil alors!_ /He must be really nice!" She giggled at his stunned expression.

They only drank some water for dinner. For once she was thankful that they only lived in one room that they used as bedroom, living room and kitchen, because she couldn´t afford heating up more than this room. Jonathan had no problem falling asleep, while she could only face her never ending worries she tried to drown the whole day for more than four years. She thought about what he would have written in her diary if she still had a pen and paper to do so.

* * *

_23\. Janvier 1943- France_

_Cette semaine a commencé comme un cauchemar. Pas que nous ne vivions pas déjà comme dans un cauchemar… Jonathan a faim, j´ai faim aussi, mais je n´ai rien à lui proposé. J´essaye de lui donner la plus grosse partie du peu que nous avins, il est en train de grandir et en a plus besoin que moi. À chaque fois aue je lui refuse quelque chose ca me brise le Coeur. J´aimerais bien pouvoir lui offrir le mode entire, mais je peux à peine lui donner à manger chaque jour. Heureusement la générosité d´un vieux monsieur va nous sauvez pour quelques jours._

_Maman me manqué, et je suis sûre qu´elle manqué à Jonathan aussi. Je sais qu´il fait de son mieux pour surmonter cette longue épreuve difficile et j´en suis très fière._

* * *

_This week started out like a nightmare. Not that we don´t already live in one but well… Jonathan is hungry, I´m hungry as well, but I can´t provide us with anything. Even if we don´t have much I try to leave as the most for him, he is growing and needs the food much more. Each time he asks for something, my heart breaks. I would like to give him the world, but I already have trouble finding something edible. Thanks to an elderly man, his generosity will help us out for the next few days._

_I miss Mum and I´m sure Jonathan misses her too. I know he is doing his best to hold on in this long difficult ordeal , and I´m really proud of him._

* * *

**_24 Janvier 1944_ **

The next morning Clary woke up early and practically ran to the bakery. The woman of the day before greeted her and handed her an enormous loaf of bread. A huge smile spread onto her lips. Her loaf of bread secured under her arm, she ran out and as she turned into another street she crashed into a strong chest. She fell down but managed to keep the loaf from falling down on the dirty street. She could see two brown boots in front of her. She looked up to see a young man in khaki uniform. His platinum hair reflected the light oddly and his dark eyes seemed to be piercing her soul. She quickly stood up, lowering her head. She didn't know if she could go or if she needed to wait for his approval, she didn't want to upset him.

" _Fräulein, Sie müssen aufpassen wo Sie hinlaufen./_ Miss, you have to look where you´re going." He said chuckling. She looked up to see him smile, but she couldn´t pinpoint exactly what his eyes were hiding.

" _Darf ich nach Ihrem schönen Namen fragen?/_ Can I ask you for your name?" Clary only understood a few words of German, so she was able to respond.

"Clarissa." She simply said.

"Sebastian. Offizier Sebastian Werlak." She meekly nodded, showing she had understood. She had a creeping feeling and just wanted to storm away. An officer behind him cleared his throat and he bid his goodbyes and left. Clary continued her run to her house.

Jonathan sprung into her arms the moment he saw the bread she had brought them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was significantly longer than the others I already posted, the size of my chapters is variable.
> 
> Hope you liked it! :D
> 
> Eat chocolate!

**_25 Janvier 1944_ **

The next day, she left around noon to go search something else to eat. She knew they needed something else to eat other than bread and potatoes. She made her way in the outskirts of the city, hoping she would cross path with a farmer, who would kindly offer her a few vegetables against any possible task. She always offered to help in the fields or to do some sewing, cooking, cleaning…

She came back home without anything. The farmers she had encountered had not much for themselves already.

She did this routine every day, and she also started asking around again to obtain a job, even if it was small she was willing to do anything to gain a bit of money. But since the people had become so poor, that didn´t feel the need to by more than strictly necessary. She asked in cafes if they needed a waitress, but everybody had had to fire a few of their workers already. She made her way back home as a few snowflakes were falling down the sky. They got stuck in her fire-coloured hair. She looked up opening her mouth and eating a few flakes, just like she had done when she was little.

She continued her way and as she passed in front of the _hotel de ville_. She saw an enormous truck being unloaded under the supervision of O _ffizier_ Werlak. She tried to not attract his attention but with her hair colour it was a near impossible task. He spotted her nearly right away and she scolded herself for not having taken the long way home. She quickened her pace as he was excusing himself from his co-workers. He made his way up to her quickly.

" _Fräulein Clarissa, wo wollen Sie den so schnell hin?/_ Miss Clarissa, where you going so quickly?" She froze as she heard his deep, cold voice. She froze as he called her, now she certainly could not avoid him. It was already getting late, she didn´t want Jonathan to worry too much. She slowly turned around. The cold wind breeze ruffled her hair and she shivered. She looked up to him, he was significantly taller than her.

" _Na, wie geht es Ihnen den an so einem schönen Wintertag? Ganz schön kühl oder_?/How are you doing on such a beautiful winter day? Pretty cold isn´t it?" She could only understand a few words, so she only nodded, not knowing if he would understand French or not. Since he was speaking to her only in German, she assumed he wasn´t able to understand any French. He smiled. The wind picked up again and she shivered again.

" _Ihnen ist kalt. Kommen Sie mit._ /You´re cold. Come with me." He gestured for her to follow him and she didn´t move an inch. He looked at her questioningly and she shook her head, starting to back away. He took a step forward.

" _Nein. Kommen Sie mit, Sie können ja dann mit uns essen._ / No, come on. You can eat with us." She shook her head again and gestured that she had to go. He insisted again and grabbed her arm, gently leading her with force inside. Everyone was staring at them, some of the soldiers shot her suggestive looks which made her want to run home and snuggle with her brother, forgetting the war, their misery and their worries.

They walked up the stairs and entered a huge dining room. She was offered a seat and he sat down next to her. Soon a few soldiers brought them filled plates. Her vision focused on the piece of meat she was served. She hadn´t eaten meat since 1939. She felt guilty eating this, while others were starving, but she knew she didn´t want to upset the officer. Seeing he had already started eating, she followed.

 _I should have brought Jonathan._ she thought

Suddenly a soldier appeared and Sebastian excused himself, she took this as an opportunity to take the steak and to give it to Tyler later. She rapidly wrapped the precious piece of meat in a tissue and placed it in one of her secret pockets. Sebastian stepped into the room, right away after she had carefully hidden it. He sat down again.

" _Tut mir leid Fräulein Clarissa. Meine Männer brauchen immer wieder Hilfe, die können nichts alleine machen_. / I´m sorry Miss Clarissa. My man always seek my help, they can´t do anything on their own." He laughed out loud and Clarissa only gave a shy smile, feeling out of place. As he was staring at her she fidgeted with her hands.

" _Hat´s Ihnen den geschmeckt_? / How did you find the food?" he asked. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and she swallowed with difficulty.

" _Gut_ / Good." She said with a strong French accent.

He smiled as he heard her speak a word of German. She still wasn´t looking at him. He started talking mostly about the German language and how he was willing to teach her since she would need it for the future and she had to listen.

* * *

After some time, a soldier came again telling him someone important wanted to speak to him, so he bid his goodbyes exposing his wish to see her soon. She was escorted outside by a soldier. Once she had turned into another street, she sprinted home. A panicked Jonathan opened the door and rushed into her arms.

" _Où est-ce que tu étais? J´ai eu tellement peur que quelque chose te sois arrivé_./ Where have you been? I was so scared something happened to you."

" _Je suis là maintenant. Regarde plutôt ce que je t´ai ramené_./I´m here now. Look at what I brought you."

She lifted her dress and got a plate out. She un-wrapped the meat and held it out to him. His eyes widened as a surprised gasp escaped his small mouth. He looked up at her, his eyes questioning if it really was for him. She nodded a big smile on her face. He sat down at their old small table. She took out a knife and a fork for him and he started digging in. He carefully ate each piece slowly just as Clary had always told him. It was a technique so his brain would think it was fuller.

Jonathan was beaming for the rest of the night. Clary didn´t eat anything else since she ate the few potatoes her plate had contained. She watched Jonathan eat the whole steak and it made her really happy, at least she had been uncomfortable for a few hours, but it had been worth it. She would do anything to see her brother´s beaming face. Still she didn´t specially want to go back to eat with Officer Werlak. But on the other hand it was only dinner, nothing big could happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Février_ **

The first week of February was ´uneventful´. Of course the war wasn´t over. The Germans were still trying to gain more territory on the east side of the third Reich. The next week went downhill. Clary had had more difficulties to find them something to eat. More and more food from France was being sent to the east war zone for the soldiers. Jonathan was hungry and the winter being cold he was starting to get sick. Seeing he wouldn´t get any better by himself, she searched for a doctor in their small town. She searched the whole day and knocked on the practice´s door. It was the only doctor left in the city. The others had left the country or had been forced to enlidt or serve the soldiers.

An elderly man opened the door and welcomed her. He made her sit down in his warm office. Clary shuddered in pleasure as she felt the deep warmth warm her frozen body, slowly bringing her numb limps back to life.

" _Qu´est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Mademoiselle?/_ What can I do for you Miss?"

" _My petit frère est malade, je voulais savoir si vous pouriez faire quelque chose_?/ My little brother is sick, I wanted to know if you could do anything?"

" _Bien sûr que je pourrais vous aider, mais vous allez devoir payer la consultations et les medicaments par la suite./_ Of course I can help you, but you´ll have to pay for it and then for the meds if need be." He said with a clear voice, crushing all her hopes that he could maybe do it for free.

Clary had been so thankful each year on Christmas that they hadn´t been sick. Now Jonathan was and she hadn´t any money to pay the doctor. Silent tears started running down her cheeks and she diverted her head as she looked out of the window. The doctor was still looking at her face intently. Soon the sobs overtook her. It was all too much. She was only seventeen and had been taking care of herself and her brother since the beginning of the war. They hadn´t been one day where she didn´t have any worries or wasn´t scared. It was all too much. Everything she had buried came up and she wasn´t able to close Pandora´s box, even if she desperately wanted to. After a couple of minutes she calmed down and left the office without saying anything. She couldn´t hold it against the doctor for not giving her a free consultation. She slowly walked to her home, digging into her brain to find another solution.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She whipped around branding her fists, ready to defend herself only to see a familiar set of dark eyes. She sighed and her arms relaxed. She thought this day couldn´t have been worse and there she was.

" _Fräulein Clarissa, lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zurück, kommen Sie einfach mit, ich könnte die Companie gebrauchen./_ Miss Clarissa, long time no see. I was on my way back, come with me, I could use the company." He didn´t leave her a choice.

Both mde their way silently bak to the _hotel de ville,_ where she had been a few times already. They sat down at the table they had been once before and soon steaming, filled plates were brought to them. She played with the food on her plate, not feeling quite hungry after the doctor had said to her. Even if she knew she should jump on hte oprtunity to eat something else than clear soup and raddishes, she didn´t want to eat. She forced herself to down some of the beans, but ate very slwoly. She could feel Sebastian´s gaze on her, while she slowly toyed with the vegetables. She shot him a quick sideway look, seeing he was looking at her intently, scanning her whole face and slumped posture. She wiggled in her seat trying to have a more lady-like posture like her mom had taught her.

" _Na? Ihnen scheint es ja nicht so gut zu gehen heute. Darf ich fragen worüber Sie sich sorgen machen?/_ You don´t look so well today. Can I ask what is bothering you?"

She looked up at him and she knew she had a chance. She could tell and either he would simply listen to her and pity her or maybe he would be willing to help. She had learned he was the one responsible for everything in the city´s area, including the medical supplies. She was the only one who could help her for free. She swallowed her beans and tried to think how she would form her sentence.

" _Em, mon-mein petit Bruder est … krank?/_ Em- my- my little brother is… sick?" She gave him a weak smile and averted her attention back to her plate. He didn´t say anything for a few moments until he hummed and ate a few of his beans. Clary internally wanted to run away, it had gotten her hopes up that he had asked and actually could help her. She forced herself to continue to eat, as if nothing had happened and that her hopes had been crushed. Without saying a word he stood up as a soldier told him he was needed. Picking up her routine, she took the piece of meat, saving it for Jonathan. By the time she had finished her pate, he came back. He ate silently what was left on his plate.

" _Was hat Ihr Bruder denn?/_ What does your brother have?" She simply shrugged and his eyes widened. " _Sie wissen es nicht? Waren Sie den beim Arzt?/_ You don´t know? Did you see a doctor?" She just shook her head. She felt his eyes scanning her up and down as she was still starring at her plate. Her hair was hiding her face a little. She didn´t like the fact that he kept starring at her, it started creeping her out a bit.

" _Naja… vielleicht könnte unser Arzt Ihren Bruder anschauen, wenn Sie das wollen./_ Well… our doctor could take a look at him, that is if you want." She stiffened in her seat and slowly looked at him. She gave him a hesitant look. He smiled, but a glint in his eyes told her he wouldn´t do this completely for free. He nodded again, and knowing this was her only chance to help her sick brother she nodded. H smiled and told her to come with her brother the next day in the afternoon since they wouldn´t have time on the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you find it?
> 
> I have no idea wen I´ll post the next chapter I do not post chapters in a regular basis, so it could be a while or not...
> 
> So Clace or Clabestian? What do you think it is going to be?  
> I won´t tell until you figure it out for yourselves. Leave a review with your opinion, I´m interested to know where you think this is heading (because obviously we all know that Jace is going to appear (it is a ff based on the Mortal Instruments (which I do not own!) duh!)).
> 
> Eat chocolate! :D


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving the _hotel de ville_ , Clary made her way quickly to their home. Clary opened the old wooden door of their small apartment and stormed in, hoping the could wind wouldn´t blow past Jonathan and make him sicker than he already was. Jonathan was asleep on their bed, the bed sheets nearly covering his head off completly. She could ony see a small tuff of soft brown locks in the barely litt room. She slowly walked up to him, making sure the floor wouldn´t creak under her feet and wake him up. She sat down making the bed shift and him stir. She pressed her cold hand to his burning skin on the forehead. She sighed as she knew that the fever didn´t go down on his own. But now at least she had some hope to find some medication.

She didn´t have the heart to wake him up. He had big circle under his eyes from physical and emotional exhaustion. Even if they never talked about it, their situation was a constant worry to both of them. He was only a child, but he had already lost all the innocence of one, by watching and knoing what was going on in the streets and on the fields. His small body was trembling lightly even if he was wearing a pullover and had every blancket they had drapped over him. Often his small body would convulse as a fit of coughs excaped him, making her heart ache as hshe heard the pain he was in. She still knew she would have to wake him up in order to drink and eat something. It was in times like this that she missed her mom the most. She would have known what to do, how to help her sick brother. She got up to take a glass and fill it with some water and made her way back next to him.

" _Jonathan. Réveille-toi, j´ai une surprise pour toi./_ Wake up, I have a surprise for you."

He slowly turned around and he still looked paly sick. He coughed a lot as he tried to prop himself up and slumped in bed again. Grabbing him by his armpits, she helped him lean against the headboard. She draped the covers closer to him and his chest so he wouldn´t get too cold. She helped him eat the steak. He wore a weak smile as he first saw it, but he had lost appetite so he couldn´t eat everything, he forced Clary to eat to rest even if she protested he had to eat the whole thing. Reluctantly she ate the left-overs even if she marvelled at how great it tasted. She told him, she managed to find him a doctor who was willing to help him. He asked if she had to pay anything. She hated that he was worrying this much for a small kid, he didn´t need to worry, she wanted to face all of their worries on her own, but their situation made it impossible for him to be held in the dark. He was way to curious and had a golden heart. She didn´t know if she had to do anything in return yet, so she told him it was for free.

* * *

**_15 Février 1944_ **

Clary was careful to tuck her brother in nearly all the pullovers that had, so he wouldn´t get any sicker. They arrived in front of the _hotel de ville_ around four o´clock. Their way had taken them longer than she thought since Jonathan hadn´t much power left. She had to mostly carry him and since he wasn´t that young anymore and she wasn´t the strongest girl, it took them some time to reach the _hotel de ville_ where they would meet a doctor. They entered and were directly escorted by one soldier to the doctor, without having her to say her name or even ask for the officier Werlak.

They were escorted in the back of the building, into a small room with a desk, behind which a blond haired man was writing fastly. She lay Jonathan down in a chair and sat in the second chair. The doctor lifted his head only to reveal cold blue eyes, that made her stiffen. She didn´t feel very welcome at all. Without a single word, he stood up and took Jonathan to the other side of the room, making him sit on the medical lounge. The doctor examined him taking a few notes. He mostly checked for swollen lymphntes and his trhroat.

He didn´t bother to try to explain to her what he had, he simply spoke German to her, but she didn´t understand much. She just knew now he could help them with the right medication. She nodded as he went back behind his desk and suddenly Sebastian stormed in and sat down next to her, only shooting her a big smile, not even saying hello. She wiggled in her seat in unease as the doctor continued to ignore her and started talking to Sebastian as if she wasn´t even here. The doctor didn´t seem to mind and went on. Jonathan shot Clary a scared look and she gave him a small reassuring smile. The doctor stood up and exchanged a few words quick words with Sebastian, that she couldn´t have possibly understand, but their discussion seemed to be heated, until the doctor took out a giant key and opened the door next to his desk. The doctor didn´t seem to approve, by the look on his face, with whatever Sebastian had told him to do or simply said, as he seemed to reluctancly turn the key in the hole.

He entered and came back a minute later, with a box of meds in his hand. He put it on front of Clary and exchanged a look with Sebastian. She was thankful that the doctor had written her the posology. After waking Jonathan up, since he had already fallen asleep on the medical lounge, she thanked the doctor, who simply chose to ignore her. As she was heading to the direction of the exit to leave this place as fast as possible, she felt a hand halt her movements by grabbing her arm. Sebastian insisted she come tomorrow to one of their parties. She accepted knowing she had couldn´t back out after what he had done to help them. He left directly after she had accepted and she practically ran home with her brother in her arms.

Once they were home safe, she was drained of all her physical energy and her stomach started to growl.

She started by tucking Jonathan in and gave him his medication. She had never seen such medicaton, but didn´t bother to question the doctor´s choices. The sooner he started the better he would get... at least she hoped. She kissed his forehead once he had fallen asleep again. She took a broom out and started to clean up their apartment a bit. She hadn´t had any time to do it in the last few weeks, since she had been constantly running around. She wanted it to be a little cleaner so Jonathan wouldn´t live and get better in a healthier environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 1,250 words for you!
> 
> I´m really sorry that i haven´t posted a chapter in a while and you will have to wait as well for the next one. I have no time to continue writing, but once the holidays begin I will do my best and try to write more, so I can give you an update :)
> 
> I have no idea what the table(?) at the doctor´s office is called. So I called it medical lounge... feel free to tell me how it is really called, i really would like to know since I am pretty sure I´m completly wrong XD
> 
> Lift your hand if you thought the doctor was going to be Jace ! XD I got you there!  
> I hope you still liked this update :)
> 
> Thanks for your encouraging reviews :)
> 
> For those who are curious: the medication is an antibiotic, Penecillin was discovered in 1923 by Alexander Fleming and is used against bacterial infections. During the war it was often used. That´s why the doctor wasn´t approving giving some to Clary and her brother because they are low on stocks and it was meant for the soldiers not some civilian/ enemy. Clary doesn´t know what I really since she has never seen it before. I´m going to be annoying, but I will tell you anyway that you should´t take antibiotics for anything and everything. Antibiotics only work against bactireas and not viruses. Go see a physician!
> 
> Eat chocolate!
> 
> (And in six days don´t forget to put one of your shoes in front of the chimney, so someone can fill them with treats and chocolate!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
> Finally an update! I know... don´t hate me :(

**_16 Février 1944_ **

As much as she didn´t want to go, she was left with no choice. Reluctantly she left Jonathan alone, and it broke her heart to see he was doing the same as yesterday, but she knew the meds needed time to take effect. She had brushed her hair, something she hadn´t done in a long time. She didn´t particularly want to, but well… she couldn´t go there looking like a homeless person. She wasn´t homeless… yet.

She ever so slowly made her way through the mostly empty streets at this hour. Nobody wanted to face the cold. She only saw a few soldiers patrolling on her way. She had doubts if this had been a good idea.

_What if he actually didn´t mean it and I come there uninvited?_

She didn´t want to get on their bad side. Everybody feared them, and there was a reason why. They could easily make her life look more like hell than it already was. She stopped in front of the building. She could hear music coming out of the building as well as laughter. If you could see the city from above it would have been the only building lighting up. Nobody had enough money to afford candles and the electricity had been cut. The only building still powered by electricity was the  _hotel de ville._

She took hesitant steps towards the building. A guard gestured her to come as soon as he saw her. She froze before forcing herself to follow him. He pushed the large wooden door aside so she could enter and closed it right behind her. Her cheeks flushed at the sudden warmth in the building. She had to admit it felt good to feel such warmth again. She prayed for the summer to come again soon, if she could make until then…

She followed the guard, who was now marching up the stairs. They arrived in a familiar corridor and he ordered her to wait. Not needing to be told twice, she stopped in her tracks, while he disappeared behind a nearby door. Soon he came back out and left without looking at her. She shifted on her feet, clearly not knowing what was going to happen now. Suddenly she heard the same door open and Sebastian came out wearing his uniform. He smiled as she saw her.

" _Guten Abend Clarissa. Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass sie gekommen sind!_ / Good evening Clarissa. I´m happy to see you came." She simply nodded and greeted him.

Placing one hand on her back, an unpleasant shiver ran down her spine, they made their way to the ball room. A few soldiers were already in the room drinking a few bears. There were also a few women mostly sitting on the soldiers´ lap, giggling as they whispered something into their ears. Sebastian offered her a drink, which she accepted. She acted as if she took a sip, she didn't like the taste of alcohol at all.

After a few minutes, where Clary forced herself to relax as she listened to music, if she kept looking this tense if would probably don´t leave a good image of her and cause her problems in the near future. Suddenly Sebastian took her glass out of her hands, breaking her thoughts about willing herself to relax, and offered her a hand. She raised an eyebrow not knowing what he was exactly expecting from her. He let out a quiet chuckle.

" _Wollen Sie nicht tanzen?_ / Don´t you want to dance?" Clary let out a surprised sound, her lips parting slightly.

She took his hands and he led her to the middle of the room. They stood facing one another. He placed his hand on her waist and felt uncomfortable, but knew this was how people were dancing. Placing her hand on his shoulder, they started dancing across the room. She was looking everywhere but his face.

_I wouldn´t even be able to look at his face. He´s too tall, it would only hurt my neck._

They kept waltzing around the ball room. Clary listened to the sound of laughter around of them and looked at the play of lights emitted from the three chimneys. She let the warmth of the room, warm her up, soaking deep into her flesh, which seemed to be frozen since the beginning of this harsh winter.

" _Ich bin überrascht, sie tanzen wirklich sehr gut!_ / I´m surprised, you´re a great dancer!" Sebastian complimented her, after some time.

Of course she was. Her mother and father had been teaching her since she was five. She always loved it to dance with her father. It was a tradition that they would dance together at each event they attended. They would always dance at each one of her birthdays; her mother would always tell her that even when she was still a new-born and a baby that her father would waltz with her through the house and the garden. She only smiled at his compliment, not really knowing what much she could add. He smiled down at her as he saw her red cheeks.

After an hour, her feet started to hurt and without even informing him, she stopped. He gestured for her to follow him, even if she just wanted to do one thing: sit down. He didn´t seem to have that in mind, since they exited the room and made their way back to what probably was his office.

He opened the door with a key and let her enter first. The room must have been the same size of her apartment. She was still turning her back to him as she took in the old paintings in the wall. She stumbled as he gave her a light push towards the chaise. She quickly looked back at him and sat down as he nodded and asked if she wanted some champagne. She didn´t even had the time to refuse he was already handing her a filled flute. She tried to precious alcohol and was surprised to actually like it. He sat down next to her and asked how her brother was doing. She kindly thanked him again for his help.

He kept looking at her intently with a mysterious glint in her eyes she didn´t like. He smirked as he saw her confused expression. Taking her glass away, he put their glasses down on the nearest table. She still looked a bit confused and her eyes widened as he scooted closer to her. She visibly froze, even if the only thing she wanted to do was to widen the now non-existent space between them. He leaned forward slightly as his eyes scanned her face. Her heart started pumping faster as she dreaded what his next move would be. His gaze drifted to her lips, while she continued to look right into his dark eyes. He kept leaning forward until he pressed his lips to hers. He lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks. She was completely frozen. It didn´t seem like he minded as he continued kissing her, while all she could do was think how she could get herself out of this. He pushed her lightly and she lost her balance. He caught her by the waist and kept holding her this way. She kissed him back hesitantly, not really wanting to. She still felt she didn´t have any choice.

_If that´s what he´s asking for as a repayment for the meds then so be it._

After a few minutes, he broke away, an enormous grin on his face; she had to admit it scared her a bit.

The clock struck eleven times and she shot up. She wiped around to see his surprised face and excused herself. She quickly opened the door and stormed out.

It was pitch black outside and she couldn´t even see where she placed her feet. She fell over as she accidently slipped on some ice. She quickly stood up and continued her way, checking behind her if anyone was following her.

It was slightly warmer once she had entered their apartment. She could hear the soft snores from Jonathan. She took her coat and her shoes off and slipped in bed next to her sleeping brother. She hoped he had remembered to take his medication before falling asleep again. He scooted over to be closer to her and she softly caressed his soft brown hair.

While she looked like her mother with her big green eyes and red hair, Jonathan was a copy of their father. His brown hair was slightly curled just like him. Sometimes he even acted a bit like him even if he hadn´t really know him. He had their mother´s green eyes as well. The howling wind outside made the old wooden windows rattle. She couldn´t get the recent events out of her mind. The evening had been full of surprises. Surprises can be good or bad, needless to say she never had liked surprises. As much as she was thankful for Sebastian´s help, she hadn´t expected that she would be repaying him like that. She wasn´t willing to do anything of the sort in the future. She prayed that they would never cross ways again. She would do her best to avoid the areas where she had been bumping into him, even if it meant she would have to walk a much longer way. She was willing to do everything to avoid being this uncomfortable.

Her mother had always taught her that she always had a choice. Right before she died at the beginning of the war, she had told she shouldn´t get too much involved with soldiers and boys in general, but more importantly she had told her to trust her gut. And this is what she was currently doing, she didn´t feel well next to him, even less when they were alone. She finally fell asleep, exhausting overtaking her.

The next weeks she was careful with every step she made outside their apartment. She always took the way the most far away from the area of the  _hotel de ville._  She picked up her routine and went to the farmers. She kept praying each time she headed outside, that Sebastian Werlak wouldn´t cross her path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry that you had to wait so long for another chapter :( But I have to think this story through, since I don´t want to make a historical mistake or anything, but you have to know that this story is the fruit of my imagination and not a true historical occurence! Some interviews (made after the war) are picturing that the Germans occupying France had been "nice", even if the interviewer wanted them to say the contrary.
> 
> I´m sorry, but you will have to wait again for the next update. I absolutly need to finish some of my other stories first (not TMI related), so I can concentrate on the restmore. But right now I don´t even have time for my other stories so it´s going to take some time :(
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I´m happy to see that my first TMI fiction, is not all that bad :)
> 
> Eat chocolate!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL ASSAULT   
> No raping

**_9 Mars 1944_ **

Some accepted her help in exchange for a few potatoes. She even managed to find some radishes as she walked in the nearby forest. She came home and made them a soup.

Jonathan had been doing a lot better, he had nearly finished the whole medication. He was the happy, lively young boy she knew again and it made her smile each time she came back home or talked excitedly about the same book she had been reading for three years now. Clary had mostly taught him herself how to read and write and she was quite proud of herself. She was sad that he hadn´t the possibility to read any other book, but she had had to sell them in order to survive a few years ago. Still he never complained and always showered her with kisses and hugs. She didn´t know what she would do without him, he always kept her hopes up, and when she felt like she couldn´t fight any more, he gave her a reason to keep going through their personal hell.

They never really talked about the war. They both knew it was there, everybody knew it. Sometimes they would simply lie down and talk about the good old days, both would laugh. Sometimes he would ask her questions about their dad and their mom. When she arrived home, he jumped on her and showed her what he had carved into a branch she had brought home. He often helped her prepare their dinner.

They ate their soup slowly, enjoying the first real meal in two days. They had enough for the next day and maybe the day after tomorrow. Jonathan made her laugh as he told her a few jokes he invented. He was really cute with the way he smiled. He loved making his sister laugh. He knew she was working hard for them to survive. His goofy smile made her forget for a moment the situation they were in. After they finished they went to bed and continued talking and laughing until they both fell asleep.

Clary woke up with a start as she heard gun shots. Even if it must have been a few streets away, she could hear shouts and more gun shots. The street being empty, the sounds reverberated through the night and the city. Jonathan unconsciously curled further into her. She feared what had happened outside, it had been a long time since the last time she heard such sounds. The fact that they were hearing it again, wasn´t a good sign at all… it was the complete opposite.

* * *

**_10 Mars 1944_ **

Clary woke up a little later than usual. The sun shined through the window and let in a soft light. She turned her head and saw that Jonathan was already awake, but hadn´t got up yet. He hadn´t woken her up, deciding she needed to rest sometime as well. She smiled as he told her that. They were always taking care of one got up and dressed.

After telling him she would try to find something, she left and made her way to an old farm near the border of the forest. She approached the house slowly and she started to hear shouting. She hid behind a tree and tried to peek. A few German soldiers were standing next to the farmer and Sebastian was screaming at him. His wife was in the back holding their son close. From what she understood, they requested they give them al of their supplies. Her eyes widened. The farmer swallowed hardly and went to his stall, knowing he didn´t have any choice. The soldiers followed; probably to make sure he was giving everything and not hiding a few things. They came back a couple minutes later, with a few bags filled with potatoes and what appeared to be radishes, but Clary couldn´t tell from the distance. They loaded their truck and drove away. The woman burst into tears as she held her young child in her arms. The man came up to his wife and tried to comfort her, but you could see he was desperate as well.

Clary came home empty-handed. Jonathan didn´t say anything, he tried to get her spirits up but he encountered a few difficulties.

The next few days, she didn´t manage to find them anything to eat.

* * *

**_18 Mars 1944_ **

Finally after patrolling through the forest for more than five hours she found two radishes. She beamed and quickly hid them in her dress. She was making her way back home, when suddenly a German truck drove past her and halted 50 meters away in front of her. No seeing this as a good sign, she turned into the next street, in which thankfully a car couldn´t pass. She walked faster. Soon, she heard rapid footsteps behind her and she walked even faster trying to appear as if she wasn´t running away from that person. She heard the footsteps coming nearer and nearer and suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder tightly. She whipped around, ready to defend herself, and once again she saw those cold, dark eyes scanning her.

He smirked as he saw her defensive pose, as if he wasn´t fearing her at all and found it amusing.

" _Na Fräulein Clarissa, lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hab mich schon gewundert wann ich sie nächstes mal sehen würde._ / Miss Clarissa, I haven´t seen you in a while. I was wondering when our ways would cross again."

She hated her bad luck and cursed internally. The more she thought of him and saw him, the more disgusted she became. It was a weird feeling since he seemed to be a polite gentleman in the first place. But the more she thought about how he forced himself on her without her consent, using her vulnerable state, the more she couldn´t bare be near him.

" _Viel zu tun._ /Many things to do" She simply said, trying to keep it as brief as possible. She wanted to go home and give Jonathan something to eat.

He told her they were heading to the city and that she should come as well. She shook her head to deny his invitation, but he ignored it and practically dragged her to the truck. Kneeling down, he took her legs and lifted her so another soldier could catch her and let her sit down in the truck. She didn´t like the close contact at all. She shivered in disgust. The truck was filled with various things. Big boxes with unknown logos on it.

_Probably guns ..._

But there were also a few loafs of bread. They didn´t appear very fresh but still eatable. Her stomach started grumbling at the sight.

The truck soon started to drive through the empty streets again. They arrived in front of the _hôtel de ville_ , a soldier helped her jump out of the truck. She was thankful that the radishes didn´t fell on the floor and that she didn´t sprain her ankle. She was about to leave, when Sebastian pulled her besind him and dragged her inside. He cleared something up with a soldier and they headed to his office once again. Clary couldn´t help but shiver as she remembered what had happened here the first and last time she had been here. She kept her gaze and stared at his black boots, while they walked up the stairs and down the long hallway, like they a few back back. She had prayed for it to be the last time being in here, but there she was again. He made her sit down at a small table and a soldier walked in with two plates.

_I´m beginning to seriously think he thinks he is going to get to me with food…_

Shooting her a smirk, he dug into his plate, apparently not very hungry since he was eating more slowly than Clary thought was possible. Even if she had forced herself to eat slowly, she couldn´t eat more slowly than right now. He seemed to have understood, the more time he spent eating the longer she would have had to stay. She mostly stayed silent when they were eating together, the most of the time he would do all the talking, but now he was only eating while keeping looking at her.

Clary hated being observed and it creeped her out to know he was watching every single one of her movements. He dragged the dinner for more than an hour. She started fidgeting in her seat as she shot a quick glance to the clock indicating that Jonathan must be starting to get worried. She sighed inaudibly once he finished his plate, he rang a bell and a soldier came in with dessert. They never had been a fan of dessert in their family, but nobody could resist a small piece of cake. After the soldier left he closed the door himself. Clary used the opportunity to hide half on her cake in her dress, saving it for her took his time to eat his cake as well and Clary nearly couldn´t take it anymore. She just wanted to shove the rest of the cake down his throat. He seemed not to be wanting to stop smirking and it irritated her.

He stood up and took her hands, making he stand up as well. He stood way to close for her liking. Without a word he smashed his lips to her again and she let out a surprised gasp. He grasped her hips tightly so she couldn´t move away. He made her back away and as the back of her knees hit the chaise she fell down with him on top of her. He continued kissing her forcefully. He was much stronger than her and her arms were pinned under her as she had tried to stop her fall, but had failed, so she couldn´t push him away. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses along her jaw, telling her to relax since she was so tense. He kissed down her neck and nibbled at the soft skin. She felt one hand leave her hip and felt it soon on her breast slightly massaging it through the thick fabric of her dress. She gasped in surprise and horror. Slowly he started unbuttoning the top of her dress.

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he had her ´ _perfectly_ ´ pinned under himself. She felt him tug the fabric aside and she shivered as the cold air hit her bare chest. He kissed his way down between her breasts, slightly sucking the side of her mounds.

Suddenly a few shots reverberated. His head shot up. He cursed, passed a hand through his hair. He got off her, he unlocked the door and Clary´s eyes widened. She didn´t even hear him lock it. She heard her black boots click as he walked out and she quickly buttoned her dress up and put on her coat and ran out of the building.

When she arrived, Jonathan didn´t say anything after she gave him the piece of cake she had saved. She made him a soup, again, but they didn´t have much of a choice. Jonathan went to bed early. After she was sure he had fallen asleep, she unbuttoned her dress and saw her chest covered with a few reddish marks. She flinched at how sensible the marks were.

_He is using not only me, but also the whole town so he and his buddies can eat._

Anger rose within her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I´m so sorry for the long wait. I have no time writting for this story and no clear idea where I want to take things yet... I have a global idea, but it will take time since I have to do some research for this story (through my old history notes mostly) and no time at the moment.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! :)
> 
> Happy New Year!  
> Eat chocolate!


End file.
